Is It Okay to Love You?
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: Okay! New story! enjoy, and review to continue! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Okay To Love You?**

_A Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus love story._

_Have you ever loved someone who would never love you back? So You thought..._

_Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus were rivals, they knew eachother since toddlers, deep, deep, down inside their hearts were broken._

"Cyrus."

"Jonas." They went there seprate ways.

_The families were taking a trip to Florida, to get away from everything hectic._

"I can't believe you took us on the wrong plane!" Miley hissed.

"I wouldn't have done this, if you wouldn't have forgot you're luggage in the taxi!" Nick whispered back.

**WHY DID THEY HAVE TO HIDE THEIR LOVE?**

"Mandy! Why do we always have to fight with eachother? Can't he see I love him?" Miley sobbed.

_Little did they know, they talked about the same thing..._

"I'm so stupid! I always have to do something to start a fight!" Nick sighed as his brothers helped him.

_They finally settled their differences._

"Can't we just settle our differences?"

"I'm ready if you are.."

_Love is meant to be..._

"Can't you see, Miley! I'm dying without you! I never thought I'd say this but I love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It Okay To Love You?**

The bright sun rays poured through Miley's new Dior singlasses, as she squinted her eyes. She sat spread out on a lounge chair. She tried to use her long dark curly hair to hide her vision from the sun but did not succeed. She looked out to the horizon, her little sister chased Frankie Jonas around the pool, while her friend Emily and Joe Jonas flirted poolside. Her father and Mr Jonas cooked on the grill, while the two mothers hid under an oak tree, to hide from the hot weather. Kevin Jonas, sat inside talking to a certain girl on the phone. But they were missing one certain Jonas Brother. Nicholas Jonas to be exact.

"Ahh!" Miley yelped as she was lifted off her lounge chair, her shakes falling along as she was lifted. "Mandy! Help!" She called for her best friend as she shook her head and giggled. Mandy sat and watched from her own lounge chair wearing her new baby blue bikini.

Nick Jonas chuckled as he swung, " 1, 2-" Miley had screamed cutting him off from saying the next number.

Miley pleaded," Put me down! Please." Miley whined in her new hot pink bikini.

Nick looked down and gave a sly smile, no warning, " 3!" He said as he threw Miley in getting ready to jump in the pool himself. "CANNON BALL!" Nick exclaimed, while running to the ledge of the pool and jumping into the cool water. As he hit the liquid, it splashed up; hitting an already soaked and shivering Miley.

"UGH!" Miley complained as her teeth chattered, Nick smiled satisfied, and unbelieveably sexy is in his fire red swim short, his toned upper body bare. She gave him a ferse glare. If looks could kill he would drop dead. It was the Cyrus/ Jonas clan annual first day of Summer cookout, and so far things have start just perfect for Miley. Or shall I say downright horrible. "I can't believe you! You're...you're..." Miley stomped out of the pool, she was not going to stand still and let him use her, she held her ground. Before she could say anything mean or hurtful, she was interupted," Ya' know you love me!" Miley glared at him again, and walked back to her lounge chair, dripping wet.

"He's such a jerk!" Exclained a very upset Miley, as she wrapped a towel around herself and laid down. She pulled her Dior glasses over her eyes once again. Miley gave a fake cough, and laughed quietly.

"Care to explain what's so funny Shmandy?" Miley spoke with sweet and a side of vitemon.

Mandy went quiet," Nothing Shmilers."

--

Nick Jonas laid on the cool grass asleep. His eyes were shut, as Miley, Emily, Mandy and Joe peered over him, a shaving cream can in each of their hands. But, Miley held eyeliner, and a shaving cream can.

"Joe, you got the feather?" Miley whispered, he gave an evil smirk. Miley knelt down beside Nick as she undid the cap of the eyeliner. Miley gently scribbled 'Loser', on his face. He stirred slightly as all four teens jumped. He fell asleep again as they sighed in relief. They silently sprayed his both two hands, as Joe passed Miley the feather. Miley sat beside him, as she was about to tickle under his nose with the feather, but something else surprised her.

SPLAT!

Miley gasped, as she pushed off the shaving cream enough to look out and breath," I cannot believe you!" Miley screamed. Nick just laughed sitting up, Miley fumed, along with a sacastic grin, " Oh Nick! You would probally look awesome with a little of this!" She said squirting the shaving cream all over his face. Nick pushed it off, chasing Miley around the yard, his curls moving with him. Miley ran into full sprint running past her friends and into the woods, Nick on her tail.

Miley gigled as she hid behind a tree, as Nick passed her she attacked him from behind. "Oh! That's it!" Nick said smirking cornering her, they were inches apart, as their lips brushed. Miley's eyes widened.

"NICK! time to leave!" He heard his father shout, he looked at her, as he tried to pass crossing directions.

"Cyrus."

"Jonas." They went there seprate ways.

**AN: I know it is short, so what do you think? Tell you're friends!**

**xx**

**Review!**

**Also! I soo sorry! Finally Forever has been deleted! I worked so hard on it! I'm sorry guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN= Hey here's the second chapter, I just wanted to make sure you get this. Okay, so get this this in you're head okay? They never went out and had that tragic breakup. Alright but it is MC not MS. Okay?**

Miley sat on her balcony the stars twinkling, Miley glanced up. She was very confused. After that kiss she and Nick shared it was difficult for her to get to sleep at night. She always did love Nick but she knew for a fact that Nick didn't think of her as anything other than a enemy. Not even a friend. She wasn't sure if she should call Nick up and ask about the kiss or just forget it even happened. Because she could not get into a relationship, since her manager Jason didn't like the idea. Plus she never actually thought she would ever fall for Nick in the first place. She glanced at Nick's balcony, and could see the sleeping figure, through the stained glass doors.

She looked at the sky once more before standing up. She opened the door and walked back into her bedroom. Shutting the door, she walked towards her bed. She pulled down her blanket and laid inside. She rather deal with the situation in the morning, and maybe talk about this to Brandi.

Miley woke up to a loud beeping sound, but when she hit the button on her alarm clock, she let out an irritated sigh. Her family and the Jonas family were all of a sudden buddy-buddy. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around. She could hear her Dad laughing with his loud chuckle at some stupid adult joke, she didn't understand that Mr. Jonas told. Even though she loved the Jonas Clan,, she wanted to be in her house, and have peace and quiet in the morning. She decided she'd start getting ready for her day even thought she still has fifteen minutes before she had to be up. She went to her bathroom and turned the shower on, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Ick. She waited for her shower to heat up. When ready, she stripped out of her clothing and got in.

Once her shower was finished she pulled a towel around her body, and walked into her huge closet. She picked out a simple outfit, just in case she would see Nick today. She slid on a pair of black short shorts. And pulled off a blue aeropostale tee, with white letterings. Once she was dressed she slipped on a pair of Black Old Navy flipflops. She walked over towards her mirror, and started to blow dry her hair into perfect curly ringlets, after that she applied her makeup. Smiling she walked out of her room.

She listened to her surroundings, as she walked down the flight of stairs. She could hear her mom and Denise talking about some Soap Opera. Her Dad and Paul Sr. debating about sports, and Joe and Braison complaining, again. Kevin battled out on guitar hero, with Nick slumped over on the couch. She searched nervously for her sisters, afraid of being caught in the act of spying on everyone. She felt two little arms pulling her up the stairs. She swung her head to see Frankie and Noah.

"C'mon Miles." Noah urged Miley to follow her. Miley followed, although she was very confused. Once they were in Noah's room, Miley looked around, ponies, ponies, and more ponies. Miley giggled.

Noah gave her a quizzical look, Care to explain why you're laughing Miley?" Miley chuckled as ruffled her sister's hair. "Of course not Noah-bear." Miley sat on Noah's bed," Now why am I here?'

"We brought you here for a game of twister." Frankie explained. Miley grinned, and stood, "Is that all?" Noah pulled on her arm," Actually there's more." Miley nodded for her to continue.

" Frankie overheard, Joey talking to Nick and saying that Nicky likes you." Miley's eyes widened as she bit her bottom lip. The two eight year olds, waited for some type of answer. "I'm sure Nick likes me." She said to make the kids happy, as she walked out of the room. As Miley was heading back to her room, she heard her mother bellow," Kids! Come here!" Miley sighed, rolling her eyes before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

She bumped into Nick on her way to the kitchen. "Sorry." They mumbled at the same time. She awkwardly passed him and sat at the table next to Joe and Kevin.

"Hey guys." She whispered, as Nick took a seat across from her. _Joy. She looked the other direction avoiding Nick's eyes. She mesmerized by his big brown eyes, that sunk into her like saucers. She sighed. As everyone else sat around the table, since Miley missed breakfast she grabbed a couple finger sandwiches off the platter. As she poured lemonade into her glass Paul Sr. began speaking._

"_I bet you kids are wondering why we gathered you all here." He took a sip of his Poland Springs water bottle, as Tish began speaking," Well the reason is, the whole month of July, both our families are going to go on vacation!" Miley looked at her plate soon feeling not so hungry._

"_Since we both have the month off, this is very rare, we will all be going to spend the trip on a cruse ship!" Denise exclaimed waiting for some reaction from the teens._

"_Awesome!" Joe said pounding his fist, "That's great!" Kevin smiled. "Yay!" Frankie and Noah cheered. "Cool." Nick grinned. Miley looked at her sister Brandi, and Brandi said" I'm not going, I'm going to chill with Trace while he's on tour." Miley frowned at her sister._

_Billy Ray narrowed his eyes at Miley, " So Miles, whatcha think?"_

_Miley knocked out of her trance, "Sounds great, Daddy."_

_Miley played with her salad in her plate with her fork, before taking a small bite. "Well let's go over how this is going to work," Kevin and Joe will sit together on the plane, Me and you're mother, Frankie and Noah, Denise and Paul, and lastly, Nick and Miley." He took a sip of iced tea, and Brais is spending the summer over his friend's." Billy Ray smiled, as he began his lunch._

"_Great.." Miley said clenching her teeth. Nick smirked and said," Isn't this going to be fun Miley?"_

_An= I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review. You know I love you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it Okay to Love You? **

**Chapter 3.**

Miley sat on the stoop of her porch. Her few suite cases, next to her. She grazed her palm over the juicy culture duffle set. She eyed cautiously as she watched Nick break up with her two month girl friend. She casually adverted her eyes away from him and Jessica. Walking towards her, he smirked, watching her play with her hands. When nervous Miley normally giggled, or played with her hands. She smacked her dry lips, as she applied her signature channel gloss tenderly.

She felt foot steps coming towards her, the feet hitting the pavement. "Nice day isn't it?" Nick said smirking down at her using his hand over his eyes, shielding the striking sun away from his brown orbs.

"What do you want from me Nick?" Miley hissed, as her little sister came skipping out on the porch lugging a pink duffle bag over her shoulder, and wheeling out a matching pink wheeling luggage set.

"Hiya Nick! Are you excited!?" Noah Cyrus smiled at the teenage boy, she ruffled her hair lightly, and smiled," Yes I am Noah. I think were all going to have fun." He gestured to Miley as she shot him a look.

Noah skipped away every now and then tugging on her bag. Nick knelt down,

" Y' Know since we are spending this vacation together, let's make it worth while." He patted her shoulder," Your an ass." She muttered.

"Okay kids, get in the van were leaving." Billy Ray said putting everything in the trunk. Frankie and Noah sat on the first seat of rows along with Kevin sitting too.

The next seat in the far back was Joe and Nick with Miley in the middle of the two. Billy Ray, and Paul sat in the front. Denise and Tish took a rental car with the rest of the luggage. Once they got half way towards the luggage pickup they planed to take taxi's the rest of the way, and on the plane to Florida and on the cruise. Arriving at a rest stop, they all pilled out of the rental car and van.

A few cabs were lined up waiting. "Okay, Kevin Frankster, and Noah in one. Then Joe can ride with us. Well. Nick and Miley together."

"Miley shot a look at her father," I cant go with him!" She said pointing towards Nick. "Sorry bud." Billy Ray sighed, she stomped away towards the vehicle in defeat with a pout.

Once in the car driving for over an hour, Nick and Miley kept their distance. Each on the opposite side of the car. A single bag separated them. This bag was the only bag Miley had brought into the cap. A bag, that kept her ipod, it's plug-in charger, and her phone charger, lip gloss, camera, and a few tissues.

Nick looked away from the window glancing at Miley as she played with her hair, twirling it with her finger. Miley hated going on planes, even though they hated one another they knew a thing or two about each other. A small tear rolled down her face, as she quickly wiped it away. He set his hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly. Miley jumped a little not familiar with this new reaction.

"Are you okay?" He asked showing concern lightly in his voice. "I'm fine." She spoke looking him directly into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked again," Yes, Nick I'm fine!" She snapped, he nodded looking back out the window. He understood she didn't want to talk about it, considering her most favorite aunt had died in the plane at 9/11. (AN= This is fictional I don't know if this really happened.)

Finally the cab pulled to a stop rushing out, Nick handed the guy two twenties and scurried after her. Miley's bag was left behind.

"Hurry! Kids! We're going to miss our flight!" Paul urged them. Miley stopped mid-way," I forgot my bag!" Miley yelped, running back outside, Nick on her tail. "Wait!" She screamed as the cab pulled to a holt, she opened the door, grabbing her bag, apologizing to the cab driver.

"Thanks for waiting, now let's go." Miley said speeding up with Nick. He furrowed his brow, looking out of the corner of his eye for some reason, curious as to why she was being nice to him. He shook it off.

Soon a roaring sound came from the intercom," Flight 56 to Florida now taking off." Miley looked at Nick in fear," C'mon!" He said running towards the costumer desk, A lady looked up," What can I do for you?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck," Is there anyway you can turn that plane around? Our families on it!" She shook her head," I'm sorry we can't. Would you like us to book a hotel room?"

Miley sighed giving in," okay." The lady began talking on the phone then hung up,

" Due to the busy traveling all hotels are booked around here. The only room is at a near by hotel room." Nick and Miley looked at one another," That's fine." Nick said calmly. Nick looked at his feet. While Miley looked elsewhere, she looked around and noticed a pale man, dressed in black, with a matching black tie. He held a sign that read, 'Nick Jonas, Miley **Stewart** this way'. Nick grabbed both their bags off the floor, and began to walk towards the very tall man. Miley sighed as the man greeted them,"Hi, my name's Todd. Follow me." How are they able to get to Florida and the Disney cruise ship now?

"I'm Miley.." Todd opened the limo door for them, as they piled in. "And I'm Nick, nice to meet you man." Todd smiled, getting into the driver's seat.

Nick cleared his throat, "What hotel are we staying at?"

"The New York Plaza, sir." Nick's eyes widened amused. Since being stuck in New York, in the middle of the summer wasn't so bad. Miley buried her head in her hands, sighing. The pulled up in a very large, building. Todd came around back opening the door for the two teens. Nick handed Todd a check. " I'll be back to pick you up when your ready. here is my card." Todd handed him a paper card, phone and fax number.

Todd opened the trunk, grabbing their luggage. A bell boy came quickly, taking the bags from Todd.

As the walked closer to the shiny glass doors, a door man pulled the door open. Nick and Miley thanked him as, the older man bowed his head with a warm smile. Miley and Nick walked towards the front desk. A man wearing a black suite and a dull purple tie. Welcomed them with their room key.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Max will take you to your room." He nodded towards the bell boy. He had dirty blonde hair, and big beautiful blue eyes. Miley thought he was gorgeous. He smiled at his pearly whites shown. Her heart melted, "This way Miss." He said, to Miley he had the most sexy voice. Miley looked up, glancing soon realizing she stopped walking and starred at the back of his head.

She quickened her step following the two boys towards a elevator. She stepped in on the side of Max. She was so close to him on the small elavator, she could smell of his cologne. A whiff of cinomin from his breath hit her neck. Yum. She smiled up at him, he smiled back. She looked at him as he concentrated on the blinking light, as the floors passed.

What surprised Miley was that he looked young, and not old enough to work in a 5 star hotel. Once they stopped at their floor, Max grabbed everything, and walked down the hall to the last door on the floor. He set the bags down unlocking the door, as he led them in.

Miley looked around and couldn't believe the only room left was a suite. A black leather couch was at the far corner. It had matching black pillows, made of goose feathers. A black flat-screen tv was hung on the wall. Max set the bags on the floor, and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." He smiled at both, then with a sly smile winked at Miley. Nick nodded and Miley smiled.

"Um Max? How old are you? You look kind of young…" Miley spoke up, Max

Smiled again.

Actually, I'm turning 16 this August." Max smiled, then continued," My dad is the assistant manager. And I wanted a part time job. Being out of school for the summer, and with football during the fall, this was the only time I was able to earn extra cash."

Miley grinned," I'm turning sixteen in November."

"Hey Miley? Are you free seven-ish? Or will your boyfriend get mad, if we hang out."

Nick decided to interrupt," Yes---"

"He's not my boyfriend." Miley glared at Nick, then smiled," Of course, I'd love to hang out with you Max." Max smiled once more before saying," Great! I'll pick you up here." With that he smiled, said goodbye, then exited the room.

Once Miley knew he was gone, she faced Nick," What the hell was that Nick?" She sneered walking into the extended bedroom. The walls were painted a off white. A very large king-sized bed, was covered in all light , fluffy sheets and the light hard-wooden floor had a purple fluffy rug upon it.

_One bed._

If Miley thought she was having trouble with sharing a bed, she had no clue how long this would keep up.

**AN=**** Well. This chapter was okay I guess. I have many ideas with this story. If you like it, it would mean the world if you would review.**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like some extra pillows little lover birds?" A maid from the hotel, stopped at their open door, she had dark hair, with a accent. Nick made turned around and made a disgusted look, to have Miley think otherwise.

"We're not together," Miley smiled politely while the older woman looked puzzled.

"Oh, you're not? Well you too have some chemistry…I just figured…"

"Yes, we would like some extra pillows thank-you." Miley just wanted her to leave, the lady smiled and winked at Miley, before getting out of the room, Nick jumped from the edge of the bed and locked the door. Miley couldn't help but giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, jerk! Now, **I'll** be sleeping on the bed, _you_ will be on the floor."

"I don't think so _Hun_," Nick said jumped on the bed, as he laid in the center.

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready for my date with Max." A ping of jealousy hit Nick he tried to push it aside, and he stayed quiet. Miley moved around the room, with such grace, Nick couldn't help but smile, as he watched her hair moved with her, the curls bouncing off her back.

He never wanted to admit it, but he _was in __**love**_with Miley Cyrus.

Miley came out of the bathroom, hair done and looking very beautiful, Nick knew his feeling were true, he wouldn't tell anyone, he refused to.

Miley needed someone's opinion, she didn't have her sisters to go to nor Mandy the only one was Nick. Like he'd ever tell the truth or compliment her with a straight face. She was better off asking the nosy Maid. She gently touched her hair, and sighed.

She turned around facing Nick, "Please be honest, how do I look?"

Nick smiled a real smile, Miley knew it was real," You look very nice Miley," Nick wanted to scream at her, calling her beautiful, gorgeous, anything that came to his mind, but instead her shut up.

"Thanks Nick," She smiled a big smile, before grabbing the extra room key, " Don't throw any wild parties while I'm gone…"

"Wait! How did you find out about that?" Nick kidded around with her, as she shut the door, he laid back with a smile on his face.

Miley decided to wait for Max by the doorway, even though he was going to pick her up at the room, she didn't want to deal with the tension. She leaned against the door, sitting with her knees bent. She heard Nick say something out loud.

"Why, do we always have to fight, Guys?" She was guessing he was on the phone, he voice sounded so drained, so life to it, but why?

"You ready?" She saw a smiling Max, holding out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his warm tanned hand, and boosted herself up, she didn't hear anymore from Nick.

"Yeah, of course, now let's go!" She gave him a comforting smile, and held Max's hand, as he led the way.

'So, where are we going?"

Max smirked, I was thinking we'd go out to dinner? And maybe just hang out?"

Miley smiled, " Sounds like fun."

They walked into the 5 star restraint that connected to the hotel, chandlers held above the ceiling and waiters wore fancy bow-ties. Miley gasped, while Max smiled.

"Max. Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Of course, I'm the assistant managers son." He raised an eye brow and gave her a look. Miley tensed up, soon feeling uncomfortable and un-wanted, and _stupid_.

"Right…" He took her arm leading her to the back of the large room, in a table that said reserved.

Miley saw sat on Max pushed her chair in. He took a seat on the other side," So Miley, what do you do for fun?"

"I sing, and love to play guitar," Miley smiled used to being on the microscope.

"That's cool. As you may know, I play football," Miley smiled, she loved football players. Miley giggled, was this boy trying to flirt with her?

After dinner, Miley excused herself to use the bathroom, they were near the arcade, sitting on a big sofa. Awkwardly Miley left, when she made it to the ladies room, she took a deep sigh. She pushed her hand full of cold water against her face.

She cleaned her face with a napkin, drying it gently. She looked in the mirror once more, before walking back to Max.

As she made her way towards him, she looked around the beautiful hotel, people came in and out, suitecases in their arms, and people passing by.

She walked towards Max, there sat a girl in his lap, kissing him hard, she gasped stopping in front of them, tears started to form in her eyes, as she backed away slowly.

"Miley!" Max said, the girl smirked as she ran away from him. She ran up the stairs, tears falling freely.

She made it to the hotel room, her vision bleary. She opened the door, slamming it, Nick jumped startled, he looked over at Miley from the baseball game he had been watching.

"Miley?" Nick stood up, showing his generous side he helped her over to the bed. Which was all of a sudden and un usual, she wrapped his arms around her. Bringing in the moment, she paused, "Why do you care?"

"Miley…"

"I hate to admit it, I never thought I'd admit it with anyone especially you, but, I always cared."

Her crying had stopped somewhat," Seriously?"

He nodded, held her and hugged her," I'm sorry."

Nick held that emotion for as long he could remember.

Miley frowned," I'm sorry too," Then she smiled and hugged, unexpected Nick jumped slightly and wrapped his arms around Miley.

"Can't we just settle our differences?" Miley looked up, with a small smile, and ready to start a actual friendship with Nick.

"I'm ready if you are…"

Nick smiled," Miley I think this a start to a beautiful friendship!"

"So, Nick, would you rather have the super power to be able to fly or look into the future?" A giggling Miley asked tossing popcorn at her new best friend.

"Miley, Miley, Miley how many times do I have to tell you? I don't need to have powers, I'm as super as it gets!"

Miley raised an eyebrow and laughed," Right… You big corn-dog!" She giggled, and mocked him," _I'm as super as it gets!_"

He nodded his head, his brown curls bouncing up and down, before he managed to asked the only question that mattered. He then smiled," And you call me the corn-dog?"

Swiftly Miley lent back resting her head down on the pillow," Actually, yeah."

She closed her eyes bringing in the moment, not once in her life had she ever thought they'd actually get along with one another, it was truly amazing.

She couldn't explain what she felt deep down inside her heart, she knew that there was still so much she needed to learn about him. There was so much she needed to find out, what was his favorite color? His favorite food, or what he liked to do for fun. She only knew his dislikes, and knew how to hate him, but now she was learning to get along with him.

She closed her eyes, he leaned back also, keeping her eyes closed she spoke," Hey, Nick? What's you're favorite movie?"

"Finding Never-Land." He smiled, a toothy smile, a lone curl framing over his eyebrow, "What about you, Miley?"

She smiled, getting along isn't so bad after all," Steel Magnolias,"

"Nick, what's your deepest secret?"

Nick paused," Promise you won't tell anyone?" Frustration leaked in his voice, causing Miley to laugh lightly.

"Of course, not!"

"Okay, well when we were six, I didn't mean to put play-do in you're hair!"

Miley gasped," All this time, you always said you did it on purpose!"

"Oh, Nick! That's _so_ not cool!"

He grinned. He would never admit his real secret, he was in love with Miley Cyrus. Not under any circumstances would he tell. He couldn't he was supposed to not get along with Miley. But it would never be possible, he knew it.

**An=**** I know it's really short, but I needed to get a chapter out! It would be sweetness if you could review! Xoxo. **


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Nick awoke to crying, he rustled around with the mess of sheets and the teenage girl that laid beside him. He slowly awoke, his vision blurry, and a mess of curls apon his head. It was dark, the television was now off. Confused Nick looked around without turning his head to the direction of the crying.

* * *

Flashback

_The brand-new best friends sat Indian style on the bed. Miley holding a pillow to her chest, her finger nails digging into the hotel pillows. She squeezed her eyes shut at the scary parts of the movie. Miley let go of the pillow, biting her lips, as she pursed the slightly, she let out a yelp of terror._

_She cursed Nick silently for making her watch a scary movie. Nick promised it wasn't scary, more of a suspense movie. She covered her eyes with her hands, and dug her face into the corner of the pillow. The large monster roared, as Miley jumped._

_Nick laughed shaking his head, as he bent his head back chuckling. Miley hit his arm lightly, and glared at him. Nick smiled, and turned his attention back to the TV. _

"_It's not even scary Miles!" He raised his eyebrow, as Miley shot him a playful dirty look. The monster on the Tv howled again with terror. Miley screamed, jumping while falling off the bed. She hit the floor with a thud._

_She scrambled to the bed hiding herself with the pillows trying to shut out any terrifying sound, the large furry monster had made._

_She pouted at Nick, her bottom lip popping out, proving to him how afraid she was. As long as Nick could remember, through all the hate or whatever he ever had towards her vanished when she stuck out her bottom lip._

_He sighed," You want me to turn it off?" He smirked as Miley nodded, wiping away her invisible tears. _

"_Alright." He shut off the tv, the whole room, turning dark," Nicky? I'm scared, will you go over there and turn on the lights?"_

_He got up, tripping over something landing hard on the floor, pain shot through his right leg as he winced, "Ahh!," _

_Miley jumped off the bed, looking for Nick through the dark hotel room. She moved her hands across the walls settling herself from falling, as she seared for the light switch. She just about found it, before tripping over something in other words, Nick._

_She fell on Nick chest, catching herself before landing head first into Nick's face. Moving his hands behind him, he turned on the light. Nick looked into Miley's beautiful blue eyes. Without yet reacting from the fall, Miley looked into his, her lips moving willingly towards Nicks._

_Knowing it wasn't right, Nick turned his head slightly, regaining her composure Miley rolled off of him and unto the floor._

_She looked at Nick's now swollen leg from the fall, as her eyes filled with concern. _

"_You okay, Nick?" Miley pulled herself to her feet, and grabbed onto Nick helping him up as well. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, Nick held on for support. Miley pulled down the covers of the bed helping him in._

_Miley sat on the edge, as Miley gently touched Nick's ankle," Does this hurt?"_

_Nick nodded as Miley touched the side of his ankle where it was swollen," How bout' this?"_

_Nick grunted in pain, as Miley frowned as got up, she fluffed his pillow, making him comfortable. _

"_Mile, you don't need to do this, I'll manage.."_

"_No. No, I want to." She gave him a million dollar smile as she walked into the bathroom. She wet a facecloth with warm water, and rang it out before coming back into the room, Nick had his eyes closed, and a smile on his face he looked peaceful._

_Nick opened his eyes as Miley approached. She gently wiped the small cut on Nick's ankle, ran back into the bathroom. She rummaged through the bottom cabinet of the hotel bathroom, it was past two in the morning and she wasn't going to bother with room service._

_She took first aid training in 6th__ grade back in Tennessee. So she knew what she was working with. She found the bandages, and medical tape. She came back with what she needed and grabbed a pillow off the floor, carefully setting Nick's foot on it. _

"_Now, Nick, you need to keep your foot leveled, for it to heal, Got it? I'll be watching you like a hawk." She giggled lightly as Nick smiled._

"_Thanks, Mi, I'm sorry how I treated you in the past." Miley smiled in forgiveness, she was honestly surprised they were getting along, his curly locks and brown sleepy eyes were so irresistible, she wished she could just kiss him… _

_She slowly lifted Nick's foot up wrapping it with the bandage and tied it with the medical tape sealing it with a kiss._

_She got up, and scooted closer laying beside Nick. It felt so right, and she was so used to being with her best friend it felt normal._

"_Nick sat up slowly," You know what?"_

_Miley sat up also," What?" She giggled ruffling his hair._

"_I'm done with all this serious matter,"_

_She smirked," All really?"_

"_And I know exactly how I'm going to solve it,"_

_Miley scrunched up her eyebrows," How?"_

"_Like this," And Nick gently pushed Miley down, and slid his arms around her waist tickling her sides, she erupted into Nick's favorite things. Her contagious laughter, he loved so much, he chuckled along with her joining in on the chorus of laughter._

_Nick continued tickling her, as Miley began gasping for air," Stop. Can't. Breathe!" Miley yelped into between giggles, Nick didn't listen," Please! Nicky!!" Nick smirked and let go, Miley huffed and crossed her arms across her chest._

_Miley turned around facing the opposite side, tracing the lines on the wall with her eyes. She waited for Nick to say something, anything, but instead he stayed silent. Worried, Miley turned around to see Nick, facing the wall to, she covered her mouth hiding the laugh escaping her mouth._

"_Nicky…" A grunt was his only response. She pulled his arms, taking his hand. _

"_I'm not mad…I was only kidding," Miley sighed, and pouted, as Nick turned around with a smile._

"_And so was I." After a few more minutes of nonsense talking a yawn came from Miley's lips. Her eyes began to droop, as she yawned again._

"_Smiley, You tired?" Nick hugged his best friend, as she buried her face in his neck. She shook her head no._

"_Sing to me, Nicky?" Miley smiled, and Nick excepted it right away. Miley got under the covers, as Nick's voice filled the hotel room._

"_Young hearts, I believe that we are not that farFrom becoming who we truly areLove is on its wayDreamers, you see everything in colorWhile the world is getting darkerLove is on its way,"_

_Nick looked down, and only remembered was Miley falling asleep in his arms._

_End of Flashback._

_

* * *

  
_

Nick looked down to see a beautiful girls making pools of tears fall from her eyes.

"Miley?" Nick spoke, his voice still sleepy, "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home."

Nick wiped her tears away," It's okay, Miles, we're going home today,"

Miley's crying stopped," Promise?"

Nick looked into her eyes with truth and hope," I promise."

* * *

**An: Sorry crappy ending! I'm sorry for the last time with no update. Please forgive me, and review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Miley's eyes fluttered open unsteadily, then she smiled sleepily. Today was the day she was going home, and was happy to be away from the hot, humid and crowded New York City. Miley tried to go back to sleep for a little, but couldn't as soon as she realized who had their arms wrapped around her. She giggled at her best friend, before climbing out of his embrace.

"Nicky Boo, wake up…" He grunted in his sleep, and tossed his body over. She nodded her head in disapproval. She climbed off the bed, and decided to get dressed. He didn't want to wake up, then she will wake him later. She looked t the clock about two hours until they needed to leave the hotel and another five till their flight took off.

She grabbed at her belongings, and unzipped her suite-case. She pulled out a shirt, and comfortable jean shorts. She shut and locked the door to the bathroom, and undressed as she got into the shower. She let the cool water hit her body for a moment before doing all her other needs.

A few minutes later she got out of her shower and, dried up before getting dressed, with a light touch of makeup, and her curly hair in a messy bun, she left the bathroom. Once she was in the hotel bedroom she put her dirty clothes into her suite-case. She'd wash them sometime when she arrived back home.

Walking into the bedroom, Nick was in a different position, his face was facing the bottom of the bed, with his feet resting on the pillows, Miley giggled softly. She smiled, his face was graceful, and his curls were placed on his head perfectly even though he slept through the night. Miley yearned to run her hands through his curls, but decided not to.

While he slept he had soft smile on his face, like he was enjoying his dream, Miley looked at the clock, and knew what she had to go. With a wide grin, she skipped over to the bed, silent as possible, she climbed on top. Quietly she knelt as she sat on Nick's back, he moved very little, Miley held her breath in, afraid to move.

She played with his curls soothingly, as she heard him start to snore softly, she laughed at how adorable he was.

"Nick? Wake up…" He shook his head no, Miley wouldn't take no for a answer.

"Nick!" Miley wined, then sighed, "Cmon! Wake up! You'll regret it."

He nodded his head teasingly. She grinned a secretively," Okay…"

"She stood up, and grabbed a pillow," Wakey wakey, wakey, wakey!" She chuckled and began jumping up and down, like a child, Nick sat up, and raised his eyebrow, and didn't know what was coming.

Miley grinned before, hitting him in the head with the pillow, Nick covered his face and pretended to pout," Aw, Mi, you hurt me!"

"Big baby, it did not hurt!" She wacked him lightly again, and Nick smiled this time," Oh, really?"

"Yup!" She rolled over on her stomach and grazed the wall with her fingers.

"Okay. You'll be sorry Miss Miley!"

She playfully rolled her eyes," Whatever you say, Mr. Pres!"

He gasped, in surreal surprise," You will egret that, Cyrus!"

"Okay keep dreaming, go get ready you big goober," Nick's eyes brightened up, Realizing Miley backed away," Come here, Miles!"

"No!" She giggled as Nick began chasing her around the big suite. He grabbed her by the waist from behind, as she giggled, from mere shock and happiness.

Miley looked up at Nick's eyes, as he held her, they both burst out laughing for no reason in particular. After their laughter slowed, Nick looked at Miley lovingly," I never seen this side of you Miles, so carefree and nothing to worry about…especially with your career and love for singing."

"I know what you mean,"

"Nick pecked her cheek, as he smiled, I like this side of you, your love for life's really getting to me, and everything about you…"

Sick of the awkwardness Miley was dealing with, she broke from his embrace, and smiled," Go get ready, and maybe we can catch a bite to eat."

"Yeah, sure," Nick restrained himself from planting a kiss on her lips, and took a few steps back, slowly grabbing his things and hurrying to the bathroom for a shower.

Fazed by the whole situation, Miley grabbed the door frame to steady herself and wobbled over to the bed. She sat down turning on her phone. After warning her parents about the whole ordeal, their was no missed calls from them but other friend Demi, and Taylor. She opened Demi's first.

_Hey Hun, I heard what happened, Miss you, see you soon chicka! _

_Dem:]_

Miley smiled then read Taylor's:

_Yooo Girl! What's happen wiff Nick? I'll pray for you:]_

_Tay-Tay _

Keeping the conversation equal and simple, Miley replied before shutting her phone. Miley looked up to see a shirtless Nick walking out of the steamy bathroom, Miley stayed say on the bed, as she felt her knees going weak.

"Sorry. I forgot a shirt." Nick muttered, keeping his eyes on Miley, he smiled as she blushed under his gaze.

Miley watched him take out a gray tee shirt and pull it over his head, it clung to his upper body. Miley's mind wondered as Nick began packing his things. She thought about her friends reaction, her parents, what they would think about after growing up with Nick they were finally getting along. Especially Demi and Taylor's. Most likely they'd be shocked, Taylor had a history with Nick's brother Joe, and Demi was very close to them.

Miley's daydream was broken into by Nick's voice," Ready to go?"

"Huh? Yeah…" She slipped on her flip-flops, and wheeled her luggage out the door.

Once they made it to the main lobby to see Max, when they approached, he rolled his eyes, Nick sneered," let Me guess, every pretty girl that enters this hotel, you break their heart?"

"Hope you had a nice stay, Miley," Miley ignored him, sensing it bothered Miley, Nick held her hand comfortingly, and muttered under his breath,

" Asshole,"

"Cmon, let's get out of here," Nick took both suite-cases piling them onto each other and rolled them into the New York Street.

Nick held out his hand, as a taxi pulled up," Thanks," Miley smiled as they got in.

"No problem, best friend!"

"Anyway, I don't like pretty boys," She giggled, still holding onto Nick's hand the whole ride. Before she knew it, it was time to get to the airport, time does fly when your having fun.

Once on the plane, Nick smiled a spoke, as Miley took her attention away from the window," I was wrong about everything I ever said to you. You're amazing Miles,"

"You're pretty cool too,"

"Would this sound odd if I said we'd be friends forever?"

Miley bit her lip," Of course not, now, I know I can't let you leave my life,"

"You very special Miley, don't let anyone tell you otherwise…you're beautiful, smart, talented, and downright extra-ordinary. And anyone is lucky to date you,"

"Oh Nick," Miley couldn't find the words she wanted to say, then she giggled," I don't know if I can top that, but Nick, you're the sweetest, most caring person I know, and. " She paused," I don't know what I'd do, if we never got to know each-other that night,"

Nick took her in his arms and hugged her, after what was said, there was comfortable silence.

"Mi?" Nick gently shook Miley, not wanting to but having to for the sake of the pilot, who indicated that the plane would be landing in LA.

"Mhmm?" She said sleepily, it was one am, and Nick had stayed up the whole time working on a new song.

"Come on, Mi, the plane's going to land…"

"Nicky?"

"Yeah, I'm here, We're home, let's go, wake up,"

"Okay…" she smiled, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

He helped her up, and led her to the taxi waiting for them. Nick helped her in as she was practically asleep in is arms. She smiled in her sleep, as her head rested on his shoulder, while she lay in his arms. Nick looked down and smiled, as he watched the car pass the city lights in a flash. The taxi stopped in front of the Cyrus' big house, he handed the guy his money, and carried Miley towards the house. Once he reached the door he unlocked it with his spare key, and let himself in.

He walked upstairs and into Miley's room, it was different from the last time he saw it, he was five then.

He set her in her king sized bed. Nick covered her up, after slipping her flip-flops off her feet, and scribbled a small note, with swift move he left, as Miley slept soundlessly.

_Miss you already, had a great time with you. I'm sorry for everything I ever said mean._

_Nicky:]_

**An=**** So did you like it? I hope so…finished earlier than I thought I would. Review PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

I almost forgot, I was supposed to warn you on the last update! I refuse to update for a reason. (Let's see how that goes.) Because one of the friends I made on fan fiction, Team M, she has lost a great amount of reviews lately on all 3 of her stories. Until you review, I won't update and if you haven't read them check them out! They're amazing, and you will love them. By the way, it's not a threat it's a promise, show some love on her stories!


	9. Chapter 9

Times used to be simple. Before everything was black and white. When your small and boys didn't have cooties or girlfriends. Before when you could play in the dirt all day making mud pies, coloring and playing hopscotch. Before when boys and girls were equal and it was okay to be one another friends. You could lay on the grass for hours making shapes out of the clouds above. Or standing on a giant stone skipping pebbles on the pond?

When Nick and I were very little we used to be the best of friends, but that's before any of us liked other boys and girls. We built a tree house and played in it for hours and sometimes swung from the big tie swing tied on the biggest tree branch. I remember when we stopped being friends, it pains me from that memory.

Know one ever knew we were close at one time. But I do, he made my childhood worth while. We had this place, it was a secret. Only us knew about it, sometimes I'll go to it. Go there just to think about stuff and to get my mind off of things. I remember when we were five, that's when we first found it. It's a cave deep in the woods, we decorated it with all of our favorite things. For example, pictures we drew, flowers, and even snuck a carpet in it. My favorite part about is the flowers. Not just any flowers all of our favorites. They grew in the grasses near the cave and where the creek is.

They're beautiful. We don't know how they got there or where they started from, or even where they come from. The flowers seem to go on forever. We never walked that far in, afraid or where they'll end p to stop. All I know is that they always make me smile. I haven't been there in so long. I stopped going once Nick and I were not friends any longer.

This is exactly how I am right now, my sneakers over my feet and a water bottle in hand. I hope I still know which trail to take. It is probably silly to set out and look for something or somewhere you haven't visited in six years. But here I am, discovering the depths of the forest, looking for my childhood hiding place.

The warm sun hit my face making me smile. I pulled back a tree branch so I could pass by, and watch it swing back to it's original position. I could tell I was getting closer as I heard the sound of the rushing river. I heard the sound of birds chirping as I passed the creek. I walked a little further until I saw my destination behind a small bush. As I got inside my breath caught in my closer and I was close enough to peak through.

My hand was shaky as I got closer. It was the same as we left it. Crayons scattered on the small wooden table Nick built as by himself. It was crooked and missing a leg. our drawings were still taped on the wall and dead flowers were in the vase.

I slowly took the dead daffodils out and carried the vase over to the pond filling it with water before stuffing fresh pink roses inside. I looked around and walked back inside the cave. I began to feel dizzy and decided to sit. Times like this I would never forget.

_Five year old Miley crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her best friend. She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting," Nicky! You making me and beary wait! Get over here now!"_

"_No, Mileyyy! I don't want to join the tea party, I'm trying to catch a fishy!"_

_Miley rose from her chair stomping her foot," You're going to come one way or another mister!"_

_Miley hissed making her loose front teeth wiggle as she pulled out one of pick tails and pointed at Nick," Would you put down that fishing pole and help me?" She snapped, as she gently place a table cloth over the small wooden table. _

"_What am I supposed to do, then?" _

_Sighing dramatically while Miley crossed her little arms," Go set the table!" Shrugging his shoulders, a small spiral curl framed in front of his eyes. Little Nicholas set the tea cups in front of the two stuffed animals and the two extra empty chairs._

_He frowned," This is a girl's job! I could have already caught a big fish," Miley glared at him and then smiled as she placed a few flowers in a vase and set it on the table. Nick was about to walk away to return to his fishing when Miley stopped him," where do you think you are going?" _

_Defeated, Nate dragged his feet all the way back to her side," This is boring Miley!"_

_Miley put her little hands on her hips and turned towards her best friend," You are joining my tea party, Nicholas Grey!" _

"_Now sit, " She bossed him around as he took a seat on the small round wooden chair, and took a sip of the iced tea. They were using iced tea so they would not get burned. _

"_Now let's have some tea and cookies!" Nick grinned his two front teeth missing and he sighed," Why are we doing this anyway, Miley?"_

"_Because that's what prince and princesses do best,"_

"_Yeah, but I'm not a prince, I'd rather be trying to get a big fish, to prove Joey wrong!"_

_Miley sipped her tea," You can do that later, but right now you are having tea with me, Beary bear and Mrs. Duck!" _

_Nick pouted before grabbing a cookie," Well, these cookies are yummy!" _

I smiled as a felt a tear escape my eyes, I quickly brushed it away before closing my eyes. My eyes immediately darted from the sound coming from outside the hideout. My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice, but I soon realized he wasn't speaking to me," Selena, this is a very secretive place. I only show it to special people." I heard the female's giggle, and My face began to heat up with anger.

My hands trembled silently, and was face was hot and beat red with fury. I heard Nick's pull back the push to let the girl inside and I heard her voice," I guess I must be special," I hid in the corner away from the direct light and I was not visible to them walking in.

I clenched my fists and I grasped the stone wall of the cave. I saw Nick from the corner of my eye, I watched his hands lock hers and watched his left eye wink at her causing her to giggle her horrid laugh. It made me sick to think that this place doesn't have an importance anymore. Someone knows of it and that is unacceptable. It was ours and to know that another human being knows of this mysterious place deep in a California beach makes this place not have a specialty anymore.

What's next? Since that bitch knows, she'll throw a wild LA celebrity party and the paparazzi will hound the place. I'm surprised she doesn't have Jay Leno on speed dial and she isn't calling him right now. Just so the entire world will know.

I heard her voice again, and it made me want to puke up my breakfast.

"Nicky? Does any other girls of your's know about this place?"

"Ugh, just one other. But she's not important to me any more…" I saw his smile of satisfaction and is disgusted me. Selena smiled and I saw it calmed Nick down. And that made me even more pissed.

"Wow, this area would be a great place to throw a wild party! Omg, the Paps would have field day!"

"Uh, yeah they would. Sounds like a perfect idea," The was my last straw, I felt my face heat up even more; if that was possible. And my fists clenched as I made my way out from the corner. Selena gasped. Nick's face dropped," Oh. Miley…what are you doing here?,"

I shot a glare at Selena, and I laughed a dry laugh," You got to be kidding, me. What am I doing here? Well let's see last time I checked, this was our place and I was allowed to be here?" Sadness mixed with anger as I felt a sob break out, he tried to grab my arm to engulf me in a hug, but I pulled away before he had the chance to wrap his arms around my frame," And what the hell, Nick? Eleven freaking years ago you said you wouldn't share this with anyone…you lied to me! You freaking lied to me, you're a damn bastard!"

" Please don't do this to me, Miley, I care about you," he tried his hardest to turn on his charm; but he failed.

Sarcasm dripped in my voice, I heard it myself," I'm sure you do. And I'm not important to you. Remember you said it to yourself. Go along, show it to your fucking special people. Everything you said to me is a lie," I shake my head in total disgust before, I turned toward the exit.

He chuckled," Maybe I will, plus, sluts aren't important to me! So go on, leave!" I gasped as Selena smirked, more tears fell from my eyes as I turned and slapped him hard across the face. I ran out not turning back. I heard the muffles of the bitch in the cave and the sound of the wind flying past my ears. Tears constantly fell from my face and I couldn't hold them back. I carelessly let them fall.

**Normal Point of View: **

Miley slowly made her way towards the beach; closer to home. She stopped and sat on a log that was stuffed on the stand. She gazed at the water and buried her face in her hands. She felt sobs break loose from her throat again. Within a few minutes of sitting alone crying she felt a hand on shoulder.

"Go away!" She muttered wiping her makeup stained face on her arm.

Brandi's soft voice broke through," It's me," Brandi sat beside her and wrapped her long thin arms around her little sister, as Miley cried into her shoulder. Once the crying slowed Brandi looked into her eyes and whispered," What happened?" Miley was tough at first to get the words out but then told Brandi what happened.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Brandi stood up and grabbed Miley's hand helping her up as well. Once Miley was on her feet, Brandi turned to face her," Purple-Berry**(Legal) **my treat," Brandi gave a big smile and got a small one from Miley in return.

Miley's mood brightened," Race You!" Brandi giggled and let Miley get a head start before running and letting the water hit their feet as they made it out of the beach and into the sidewalk. The girls stopped in front of the store and went inside.

It was unusually empty for a hot summer day and the two walked up to the counter. Miley rested her arms on the counter as Brandi ordered their usual. Once it was paid for they went over and grabbed a booth in the back, and they dug into their frozen Yogurt. Miley loved Purple-berry, and there was only Purple-Berry in a few regions.

On their way home Miley got a call from her Mother. She was told that she had a Disney party tonight, once they heard so they hurried home to get ready. Miley guessed Vacation was good while it lasted. It was a Disney party for Demi Torres new CD.

She ran up to her house and straight to her room, where he Mom Tish was waiting. Tish faced Miley from looking around in the closet.

Tish paused,' If I knew you had to attend a party tonight I could have brought you shopping,"

Miley smiled," I believe I have enough clothes that i never worn before that I could put on,"

"You're right, now let's get you all dolled up!"

The two females started tearing apart Miley's closet finding the perfect outfit for the occasion. They decided on a simple knee length navy blue dress, silver heels and silver jewelry.

Within an half hour Miley had everything on and was left to do her hair and makeup.

Miley muttered as she brought her eyelashes to life with an eyeliner pencil," Demi seems so nice, I can't wait to meet her, although she's friends with Selena… which I do not like,"

"Sweeties it's not good going on around hating people,"

Miley frowned," It'd be so much easier, and I'm not saying i hate her, I'm saying…ugh. I hate Nicholas."

"Miley…"

"Mom, what he did to me," Miley swings her head around facing her mom," What he did was so totally unacceptable,"

"I know," Tish finished Miley's hair," Have fun tonight," Tish smoothed the last curl on Miley's head.

Miley applied lip-gloss," Wait? You're not going, Mom?"

"No, You know Noah's sick, I wish I could, good luck tonight baby girl," She pecked Miley's cheek before Miley stood up, hugging her mother.

"Thanks Mom," She let go," Love you," Miley was halfway out the door," Love you too!" Once Miley was outside she saw the limo pull up. This is where Miley's life started to kick it up a notch. She got inside the limo and turned towards the driver," Hey Harold!" Miley beamed at the ma in front with a mustache.

"Hello, Miss Miley, you excited for tonight?"

"I guess, what's up?"

"Nothing really, how is you and Nick, doing?"

"Ahh," And the rest of the way they discussed the Nick issue. Once the pulled up in front of the crowded building Harold made his way around opening the door for her," Bye Harry!" She beamed a big smiley Miley smile at him and exited the car. She was instantly met bye the roller coaster ride of LA.

Screaming fans, flashing lights, and small space. She quickly made her way off the red carpet, posing for pictures, signing autographs and doing interviews. She crept inside and felt someone grab her wrist," Miley!" She swung around and instantly felt her face get hard. It was the least person she wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want?" She snapped and tried walking off but felt him hold on tighter her wrist.

"I want to talk to you," His voice was like velvet. It sent chills down her spine. _Stop it, Miley! _Miley thought to herself.

"well, I made that clear before, I don't want to talk to you, Nicholas."

"please?"

"Fine," He let go of her wrist," But make it quick," She said before crossing her arms across her chest.

"C'mon, Nicky! We don't have time for whores!"

"Uh, yeah you're right, Selena. Bye crack whore!" She giggled her croaky laugh and they walked away. Miley stayed still for a few minutes and felt tears escaping her eyes, and she hurried into the ladies room. Miley's makeup smeared all over her face as she pushed the door to the restroom open. Miley awkwardly made her way in realizing she was not alone she apologized," I'm sorry!"

The girl closed her lip stick tube and turned to face her with a small smile, the girl was obviously crying before Miley entered," No Problem, I'm Demi," She held out her hand for Miley to shake, "And you must be Miley," Their hands connected and Miley smiled through her tears," Yeah that's me, And I know you're Demi, nice to finally meet you,"

"You too, don't mind me asking, but why were you crying?"

Miley sighed, and began telling Demi everything. She felt safe around her and they connected in that little time.

"Sorry about me telling you my whole life story,"

"No problem, I'm sort of in a dilemma too, so don't feel bad,"

Miley had an uneasy look on her face," I noticed you were crying before i came in, what's up with you?"

"Well, you might of heard, Selena and I are supposed to be the best of friends. But the truth is it's the opposite. Sel and I used to be so close but ever since Wizards really took off, she's not like the Selena I know. She's been treating me like dirt and she has been black mailing me."

Miley's eyes went wide," Oh my God! You cannot tell anyone. If i tell you this, please promise you won't tell anyone,"

Miley nodded, but still in disbelief," I promise, but really, what's going on?"

"I've been staying with Selena. My little sister and I because my mom has having trouble with saving money and we have a big financial problem. And it's digging in us deeper and deeper because we cant afford our house. So if I make out good on my tour, I can pay it off,"

"Demi… oh God, you and your little sister and your mom can stay with us,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course," Miley grinned at her and they hooked arms and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, Miley!" Demi engulfed her in a hug.

"No problem, now let's get going so you won't be late for your own album celebration, I love you're music by the way,"

"I like yours too!" Demi smiled and felt wanted, while Miley enjoyed having another person who understands her, and didn't have to worry about Nick for the rest of the night. The two girls danced all night long, ordered virgin Shirley temples and simply enjoyed life.

**An: Wow. I actually like this chapter. And usually, I don't like my own writing. Well I want you to tell me what you think. And an honest answer of that! :D well please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! (: **


	10. Chapter 10

It was around mid-night. Demi stood outside of the party calling her mom, her phone was pressed against her ear as it rang for what seemed like eternity. Demi tapped her high heeled foot against the cemented sidewalk. Miley leaned against the brick wall of the big fancy hotel where the party was taken place. She filed her nails finely until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to meet the eyes of Demi," She's not answering.." Demi muttered nervously.

" Maybe she's asleep and didn't hear the phone ring." Miley shot a small smile trying her hardest to look truthful and make Demi feel calm about the situation.

"Maybe…"

"C'mon, let's go inside and say goodbye to everyone and I'll text Harry to come pick us up and then we can stop by Selena's and check on your mom and get your stuff." Miley beamed a big grin and grabbed Demi by the arm.

Okay…" Demi said still uneasily but followed anyway. They two linked around and made their way through the crowded dance floor and squeezed their way through all the dancing people. They waved to those who greeted them and shot their million dollar smiles at those worthy.

Their eyes came into contact with a drunk and wobbly Selena making their way towards them. Miley's face froze over as she made eye contact with Demi who was shaking with nerves.

"What are you d-doing with this skank Demi?"

Demi ignored her question," Are you drunk, Sel?"

"Yeah! So what, what gives?" Selena slurred and gripped a random guys arm for support. Quickly making his way toward her was Nick who was surprisingly not drunk. He shot Miley an awkward face which she returned with an icy glare. He turned away quickly and grabbed onto Selena's waist holding her up in standing position.

"Selena…"

"Your not my motherrrr! I can make my own choices! I h-hate you!" Selena spat as she grabbed Nick and led him away.

Demi's eyes watered up with fresh tears as Miley brought her in for a hug," Let's go, Dems," Miley spoke softly as Demi's tears continued to fall and made her mascara spread all over her face. The long black limo was parked outside in front of the hotel and was the only one waiting because the other party goers were partying to hard to leave just quite yet.

Demi and Miley slid in the car as Harry shut the door and made his way around to the other side and began driving away from the location.

"Anywhere special you want to go, girls?"

" I don't want to even get out of the dang car! Can you run in some where and get Ben and Jerry's, Harry?"

"Anything for these lovely girls, then we'll pick up Momma Lovato and Maddy." He smiled into the rear-view mirror before stopping at a local grocery store. The girls waited patiently and finally Harry returned.

Demi gazes at out the window and tears pool out of her big brown eyes when they stop in front of Selena's big home. Before the car even stop she opens the door and jumps out with Miley not far behind. She begins running towards the door as fast as she can and picks up the welcome mat to receive the key.

As fast as possible she unlocks the door and hurries up stairs. The house is silent. Selena's parents are on a business trip. She struggles to open the door to their seprate loft. Once it is open she runs to her mom and Madison's room. They are asleep. Demi heaves a sigh and her heart beat slows some.

Softly she makes up her mom," Dem? What's going on?"

"Mom!" She hugs her mother tightly while Miley watches with a smile. "Miley is going to let us stay at their house, we won't have to worry about Selena anymore, Mommy,"

Demi's mother gets teary eyed as she grins thankfully, Miley approaches," Thank you so much, Miley! How can I ever repay you?"

"you don't need to, Demi is like my best friend, and I'm happy to help."

Demi and her mom pack up all of their clothes, everything else is left in storage. Demi slowly picks up a sleeping Madison and carries her down stairs. Demi's mother is right behind them.

Miley's Point of view.

The car ride was silent. A lot is on my mind, but I try to push it aside and think about the good things in life. The sky is beautiful. It almost looks blue with the reflection of the stars. The sky is like my escape. It makes me feel like nothing can hurt anyone and God holds us in his arms and won't let anything happen. Sometimes I think that the sky is a whole other world because the size of it and it feels like it is closing us in and making another home for us.

My thoughts are broken when I feel the limo stop. I wish Harry a good night as we make it in to my quiet home. Mom and Dad wait to greet our new guests. I smile as they interact, I watch as Dad leads them up stairs. They stay in the two extra guest rooms. Demi will stay in my room with me; which I don't mind at all. Before I know it the house is quiet and everyone is asleep. Even sooner, I feel my body shut down and I close my eyes and for one night before I go to bed, I don't think about Nick. And that satisfies me.

I awoke to the colors that brighten my day. But before I opened my eyes I could hear the whispers that lie in my mind. I don't know what to think about him anymore. I didn't think he'd play those mind games again but we are talking about the boy who broke my heart and yet continues to do so. I don't know where I fall with him but sometimes I find myself to be still in love with him.

I don't understand love or him. Sometimes I wonder why is it so confusing? When I see myself being him sometimes I see myself falling for him. And yet in this point in my life I don't know what to think or to feel. I can't act myself around him because I'm worried I will find myself falling in love with him all over again, and yet it is my biggest fear. That fear over powers everything inside of me.

Why does he have that magic touch on me? Why is these feelings for him still incredibly there? Does he secretly know I'm still deeply, fully and continuing to feel this for him? He probably knows and enjoys to see me in pain and to fall and break…his sick mind tricks are destroying me and I don't know how to react. Is this actually love or is this my way of showing hatred? It makes me violently sick to the point I want throw up everything I ever ate in my entire life.

I can't stop this feeling because it is bigger than anything I'll ever become in life and more. It controls me every move and things to say because let me get this out, we messed up big time and I'm punishing myself by falling more in love each and every day with someone who will never love me back.

The rest of my body awakes I literally pull myself out of my bed. My feet are trembling and my vision is blurry as I make it down the hall and into the bathroom. I undress quickly, longing for a shower to wash away the feelings and stress. The cold water hits be like a bullet and I allow it to. My body is cold as I shiver, and wash my hair with my favorite fruity shampoo.

I wrap a towel around my body and walk into my now empty bedroom. From the doorway, I can smell eggs, bacon and orange juice. I hear noises coming from my room. I am not alone and I freeze right in the spot to see _him_ playing my guitar in my room. I don't know how to react, I just stand there like a fool.

My mouth is agar, and my breath is caught in my throat as my lungs lock. I stand there like an idiot as he turns and faces me. I can already tell that our faces are in reflections. My guitar slips from his hands, as I grip my towel harder in embarrassment.

"I-I thought this was Brandi's room...uh-she said it was upstairs-"

He walks toward me and I jump. I don't know what else to do as he approaches. He stands in front of me and I don't move a muscle.

Finally I'm able to speak, "get out!" I hiss as he struggles to make it out of the room fast enough. I slam my door shut locking it before leaning against it. I sighed and got up before quickly changing before heading down stairs.

I sat down next to Demi at the breakfast booth. She was eating a nice yellow banana when I sat down,

" Hey, Dems!" I smiled and hugged her which she hugged back," Hello," She grins as I look across from me to see Nick sitting down.

"Mi? Can we talk?" Mi? Who does he think he is? Although he sounds incredibly cute calling me that. I look at Demi for support, which she just nods. Thanks Dem. I sigh,

" Fine."

I stand and make my way to the basement. Nick is behind me as I walk down the stairs. I turn on the light and sit on the couch crossing my arms.

He sits beside me and stares blankly at the floor," Well?" I ask annoyed as he just looks at me.

"Okay, I'm leaving since you brought me down here just to stare at me, we could of done that upstairs while I give you dirty looks. Yeah. I like that idea." I stand and start walking up the stairs.

"Miley! Can you just give me a moment? God damnit!"

I jump at his outburst and get back to my original seating on the couch. He buries his face in his hands," Look. I wanted to apologize for what Selena was saying, and I don't want to be your friend! I changed my mind. I won't speak to you, I don't want anything to do with you, we'll just act like neither of exists got it?" I felt my face growing hot and the tears coming on.

"Y-yeah. That's fine." The tears fell down my face."

"I'm sorry I've done this to you. Just forget about me and erase our past." I whimpered as Nick wrapped his arms around me, I punched his chest as he only held me tighter. I felt his lips press to my cheek, I gripped his sweater harder and I watched him look down at me and before I knew it, his lips roughly pressed against mine. We kissed hungrily before he whispered," I'm so sorry." and exited the room.

I fell to the floor sobbing, clutching a pillow with my nails until I felt two four arms wrap around me. Before I knew it was practically picked and brought to my room. I looked up to the two pairs of warm brown eyes and concerned faces.

That night the room was dark. Everyone was quiet. I starred blankly and traced the patterns of the ceiling with my blue eyes. I spoke in a hush tone and told Mandy and Demi what had happened. They stay quiet," And then he kissed me…" Tears rolled down my face and I allowed them to.

Oh, Mile," Demi sighs. Mandy links her arm through mine and looks me in the eyes.

"Everything will work out in the end…"

"Oh will it?" I exclaimed, "Mandy! Why do we always have to fight with each-other? Can't he see I love him?" Miley sobbed. After that I felt my heart shattering and my world crumpling. The rest of the night was silent.

**An: Well…that was depressing. This story will end soon…everyone tell me what you think of the TCA'S. AND obviously, review. **


	11. Chapter 11

It has been three months since Demi and her family as lived under our roof. It has been bit of a new environment around here. Mom and Momma Lovato have been bonding, they shop, gets nails done and cook together. Living with Demi has been very fun, I've noticed the real self that lies beneath Selena's handles. Demi is a very fun loving person and I've grown-ed to love her as a sister. Mandy has been touring with the beach chicks(Legal) and she loves the life on the road. We have had our share of run-ins with the queen bitch and her king. Nick has been avoiding me; and I don't mind at the least bit. Little Maddie Lovato and Noie have became very awesome friends and they have had a bit of a connection. Before they moved in they played together but now it's almost like their roommates. It's kinda adorable in a way. Although it hasn't been my perfect fantasy under all that glow and glamor. The tour just begun and the queen bitch has joined. Thanks Walt Disney, thanks. Enough Said.

"Miley, Mile!" My head turned quickly to face one of the head executives from disney and I smiled at him,"What can I do for you?" I pulled on a sugar-coated smile to hide my true emotions. If it has anything to do with Nick or bitch-face I might have to punch that man in the face, maybe it will knock some common sense into his head. Anyone with actual brains would know it's not a good idea to set up a tour with the people of Disney whom hate one-another. Bright idea, Einstein.

"Look..." Tom heaved a sigh. This can't be good. Please, don't say the bad news Tommy-Boy! I bit my bottom lip in pure nervousness. He scratched his head and fixed his glasses where they sat on his long nose.

"What would you say if I had you do a duet with...Nick?"

"I'd say that you have to be kidding me, and I would ask you if you're feeling well."

"Well.. Okay, here's the point." I squeezed my eyes shut in denial awaiting for him to finish.

"We think it would be an amazing idea, if you, Miley and Nick did a duet for Haiti!" The endorsement flowing through Tom was ecstatic and downright insane. I grabbed onto the wall for support,"C'mon, can't someone else do it? Like Selena or...Demi? Maybe even Joe! We could dress him up in a wig and a dress.. no one would notice! It'd be perfect." I began to make up every excuse in the book. Only longing to make Thomas change his made for a split second, long enough to make a run for it, out the door and into the street. Long enough for a big truck to run over my body and mess with my singing cords and whatever else in my body to stop me from singing with...him.

I looked up at Tom who was shaking his head rapidly,"Sorry Miley... Selena or Demi and especially Joseph do not fit the part. It's settled. Your fit perfectly! You guys will be amazing! We have already chatted with Nicholas and under his will he's all for it."

"But Tommy! C'mon I bet you haven't tried a fresh face, how bout the new girl in camp rock!? She can sing, can't she?" I paused," Please?" It was my last shot as I stuck out my lower lip in a puppy dog pout. He can't say no to this! Tom crossed his arms and began to shake his negatively countless time. He smiled,"Better start writing those flowing lyrics!" Then he had walked away. Nice, Miley. Now you're screwed, big time.

I moped back to my friends, Joe had Demi in a bear hug, aww. How come they're not a couple already? Silly love struck, kids. They are perfect for one another and they don't even see it. If Joe wasn't such a little player he'd probably be holding onto that girl's heart already. let's just say, Dem hates players. You're not alone, my friend. I smiled as I approached them. Demi wiggled out f Joe's muscular arms and wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

"I heard about everything, I'm so sorry, babes." She gave me a reasuring smile, as I felt a tear roll down my face. I didn't want to go through with the duet especially singing such a meaningful song with a boy who crushed my heart in little pieces.

Joe joined in for the hug,"I's okay, Miles, I'm starting to hate him too, at the moment I'm ashamed of my brother. He broke promises with you, Me, and our family." The three teens conversation broke from a loud clash of glass and screaming. The girls jumped slightly while Joseph excused himself.

With Joe, he entered his brothers dressing room to find his father and Nicholas in a heated argument. He slid against the wall to listen.

Mr. Jonas's face was red with fury and his glasses puffed from his anger,"I've never been so angry and ashamed with you in my whole life, how could you have sex numerous times before marriage and with a girl you hardly know?"

"It's my life, dad!"

Paul Senior closed his eyes with a frown; shaking his head ashamed," Nicholas... this isn't a promise you made with you're mother and I, it's a promise you made with yourself and God, I thought I raised you better than that." Mr. Jonas helped his wife to the doorway,"C'mon, Denise."

"Wait..." Denise muttered before turning to her son,"Not only did you disobey yourself, Nicholas but you disobeyed and hurt another girl in the process."

Nick's lip quivered,"Who, Mom?"

"The beautiful blue-eyed brunette in the next room." With those calm words Mr and Mrs. Jonas exited the room.

Joseph stood up ready to leave,"You're being a major screw-up, Nick!"

* * *

A couple hours later Miley banged on Nick's dressing room door. A few more bangs on the door and without a doubt there was still no answer. Annoyed she pulled the door open to find Nick and Selena hanving a heated make-out session. Miley ignored the fact that it hurt her terribly. She scrunched up her nose in discust. "Hello? Nick!! They said we have to work on the song, get that freaking slut off of you!" Beginning to get pretty pissed, that they were practically doing it right in front of her, she stomped out of the room and returned a minute later with a big jug of water. Half of their clothes were discarted. Miley slowly approached them, and when she was beside them, she began dumping the water onto them. Once the cold water hit their bodies, Selena jumped off Nick grabbing her clothing, screaming from the cold.

"Get the hell out, you stupid whore. No one likes you," Covering her body Selena smirked at Miley as tears began to fall from Miley's blue eyes. Miley ran out of the room as tears fogged her vision. She began dialing Demi's number. Demi and the others left for a quick snack at In-N-Out.

Tears ran down her pale yet gorgeous face, her eyes turning puffy and red. She managed to climb herself into her dressing room, great. Three Hours til' show time. She heard laughter and voices along with footsteps. She pulled her face into a pillow, aware of her friends having a wonderful time, not wanting them to see her upset. Don't want to ruin their days, too. She thought cringing.

Miley's POV.

"Mi?" Oh, great. Demi is never going to give up she'd die to know these things, I quickly wipe my tears putting on a brave facade.

"Yep, I'm right here!" A flash a fake smile, please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice... I bite my lip nervously.

She shakes her head,"Miley... What's wrong? Oh, and don't use the I'm fine, Demi. Why would you ask that? Because I know you too well, I can read you like an open book." I roll my eyes, Dangit, Dems. I sit up and begin telling her everthing. By the end of the story, I'm sobbing.

"I dont know how I'm going to get through the duet and writing the song, and this tour...and just everything!"

"Everything's gonna be alright, MiMi."

**For once, I hope she's right.**

**AN: Well, I finally updated. Surprise! Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miley;**

My hands were shaking, my stomach was queazy with fear, voices were heard little did I know they belonged to the thousands of screaming fans in the bleachers. I felt extremely sick, I though the ground was moving underneath me, but no it was my own body. Joe was planning on introducing us on stage, we've all had something in mind, and the executives had amazingly aproved. I wanted to make my fans happy, and that's what I was planning on doing, no matter how scared and alone I feel, this makes them happy to hear us sing. So Miles, do it for the fans. You can do it, just take one step at a time. I mentally tell myself to walk, one step at a time, the stage grows closer... Thata' girl, Mi. You can do this.

I can hear Joe laughing and joking with the crowd, the thousands of people out there, comin' out paying for a ticket to raise money for a cause. This is for Haiti Miles... I close my eyes, holding back the tears; trying to be strong. Nick joined the stage, the crowd went wild, don't understand why though. Then my name was called. I counted each step as I went, pulled on a fake smile, this will be 'fun.' Time to make the best of it. I grinned mitcheviously.

"Hey everyone," I smiled at the ground, the bright lights making me sick, but I pushed away the panic. "As you know, I'm Miley,"

Nick hit a couple pretty girls' hands smirking at me, then smiling at the crowd like he was some hot shit,"I'm I'm Nick! Thanks for coming out, and being generous. Now, let's talk with Joe." This was my key, Joe's idea. Nick Jonas can play games? Well I can play just as hard, if this is the way he wants it to be, then so be it. I can play this game like the rest of them.

Joe walked towards Miley," You know Miles, I wonder how many girls out here love my brother?"

I looked at Nick winking,"I don't know Joe, how bout' we ask em?" I smiled walking to the center of the stage talking into the mic," I want you all to raise your hands up high, if you're in love with this hot stuff right here," half of the girls here raised their hands, even some guys for that matter.

"Well, let me tell you something, this kid right here, is not as good as you think he is, he happens to be a real jerk." Joe walked towards Nick, putting his arm on his shoulder,"Isn't that right, Nick?" I smiled looking at Nick, all eyes on him, I was loving this. Nick stayed quiet, probably fighting with himself in his head. I knew that look on his face.

Nick stuttered a bit,"Well, I wouldn't say that, I mean I kinda can be.. but don't you think we would sing now, Miley?" He held back his words, haha. This is getting quite hilarious, I turned to him," Of course, Nicky. You might want to work on those anger issues, not only are you a jerk, but you're mean too." I grinned at him, as he shot me a dirty look, Oh Well. The music starting pumping in it's upbeat sound.

I danced around on stage, teasing Nick every now and then, and finally the song has ended, it was so not worth singing it with him, not at all. I ran off stage after waving goodbye to the fans, tears starting to brim from my eyes in that instant, this was way to much stress that my body could handle. Infront of everyone, I knelt down and cried. At this point, I didn't care. I didn't care who watched or if anyone laughed or had felt sorry, I din't care. I knew Joe had picked me off the ground and into his warm arms, I didn't stop crying as him, Demi and Brandi held me and let me cry.

The only thing that did bother me was him seeing me. Him seeing me give up and break down, I didn't care if Selena watched, I didn't care if she had a smile on her face, I didn't mind if it gave her that extra boost of confidence. All that mattered to me was what he thought, if he cared or if he didn't.

**Joe;**

I hated him. I hated him so much that he could hurt the one person who would never want to hurt anyone. The one person who hated to see others in pain. Miley. Miley, the girl who would hurt herself before watching the ones she cares most about being hurt in anyway at all. It made me sick in disgust. I guess deep inside of me, I could never actually hate my little brother, but I've began to hate what he's become. I should of been able to stop him, but now it's too late, he's an idiot.

Miley's been crying for three hours, each hour brings me more disgust in Nick. People say that blood is thicker then water, but in this situation, Nicholas is hardly blood related, he's deffinately not the child of my caring mother and father, atleast not the child they raised him to become. Nick has changed, drastically. It worries me he won't be the same, ever again. I meet Demi's eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes are filled with concern, I look towards the dressing room mirror, my own are almost identical. Both our eyes hold the same ammount of concern, the concern for our best friend. The room is quiet, Miley in asleep in both our laps, she doesn't look at peace.

"Dem..."

Tears fall softly down her face,"Yeah?"

"I love you." I know this wasn't the time, but deep inside my body, it felt like the right time.

"I love you too, Joe." The room stays silent, as I slowly lean in pressing my lips to hers, it's not one of those lame chick -flicky movie kisses, but it was perfect. Now, I sound gay, anyway, I'm glad I was done being such a girl and finally got the guts to kiss her. She smiles, God she's simply beautiful.

"C'mon, let's bring Miely and get out of here,"

"Go where, Joe?"

"Let's stop the tour and go somewhere.. anywhere. Me, you, Kev, Dani, and Miles."

"Are you crazy?" Nick ran in yelling, walking Miley up, Nick smirked," Aw, I woke the whore up." Tears welled up into Miley's eyes, Nicked smirked again,"Go on cry, cry again, you're just jealous I don't love you."

**That freaking Bitch.**

**An: Nick will get sweet soon, don't worry. I hope you're happy I updated. Please let me know if you like it? :)**


End file.
